The Date
by Zizeroid
Summary: Cloud (unintentionally) promised a date with Lucina! However, his memories were scrambled no thanks to a lot of stuff going on in his world. So now, he's gotta figure out how dates work and plan one with the beautiful princess of Ylisse, Lucina! (Cloud X Lucina, also contains MAJOR spoilers from both Final Fantasy VII and Fire Emblem Awakening.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, Ladies and Gentlemen! This is a sequel to my "Cloud meets Lucina" fanfic, therefore this takes place during the Smash 4 tournament instead of the Smash Ultimate tournament. If you're currently reading this, but haven't read the first story, I'd recommend reading that fanfic first. ALSO! I would like to warn everybody that this story DOES contain spoilers from both Final Fantasy VII and Fire Emblem Awakening. If you have not played those games, but do not want to be spoiled, then DO NOT read this until you have finished those games! Enjoy!_

…

…

…

**_(BGM Playing – Explorator from Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma)_**

"(_Hm…what to do…what to plan…and where to go…_)"

Cloud was lost in thought to himself, not knowing how to plan a date in a world he was still unfamiliar with. Yeah, he's been asked out on a date before (or rather, _offered_ a date as payment by a certain someone back in his home world), and he remembered going on a date _with_ somebody at the Gold Saucer, but…unfortunately, he couldn't remember _who _he went on a date with. Was it with the flower girl, Aerith? Was it with his childhood friend, Tifa? Was it with the Wutai thief, Yuffie? Was it with the brash and boisterous, yet good-hearted fellow AVALANCHE member, Barret?

"(_Damnit. I can't remember. Damn that Sephiroth and all that mako poisoning for screwing with my head._)" Cloud clutched his head in dismay. "(_I didn't even get to ask her what day she wanted to on that date. Perhaps…should I go to that area we fought in? Hm…yeah. I think I'll do just that. And if not, then I'll just ask any fighters in this tournament where she usually resides in…assuming that I don't raise any suspicion that is…_)" He thought, rather shy at the site of people giving him and Lucina looks on their date.

"(_Ahhh…what the hell. I'll go to Arena Ferox and check._)" Cloud thought, getting up, grabbing his sword, sheathing it behind his back, and walked out of the dormitory he was staying in...until he heard a voice.

"Cloud? Where're you going?" asked Samus, which Cloud immediately thought:

"(_Oh right_, _ever since I've finished the tournament and passed Master Hand's trial, I've been living in a dorm with three other people: Samus Aran, Donkey Kong, and Shulk_.)"

"This is a rather weird residence assignment Master Hand put us in. Does he have strange sense of humor or something?" Cloud asked.

"Tell me about it and I care not to know about his odd sense of humor." Samus replied, as she was watching television on a couch.

"I'm going to Arena Ferox." The Buster Basher declared. This answer caught the bounty hunter off-guard.

"You're going _there_? It's crowded right now, you know. Then again…you are newcomer to this tournament. But what purpose do you-" But before Samus could finish her question, Cloud was already out the door. "(_Ugh, that boy…it's like looking after a younger brother who's attempting to act mature and stubborn to get through life._)"

"Ah! Hi Samus! Care if I join you?" Shulk greeted.

"(_Speaking of younger brothers…_)" The bounty hunter thought. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

**_-FLASH CUT TO ARENA FEROX-_**

**_(BGM Stops)_**

"(_Agh…Samus was right. It IS crowded here!_)" Cloud thought, as he walked out of a large entrance and looking at hundreds and hundreds of people in the stands. The spiky-haired boy began looking around, seeing if _she_ was here.

"Have at you, you vulgar man!" said a blue-haired swordsman as he knocked a fat, yellow-coded man out of the area. The fat man in turn, attempted to recover, but was flown down into the pit of the arena from the swordsman's downward slash. "Keep your eyes open next time, foul one!" boasted the blue-haired swordsman as he held up his sword in victory. The crowd roared in excitement upon seeing the pretty boy win.

**_(BGM Playing – Gallant from Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-)_**

"Is that Marth? …Wait a minute, maybe he'll know where she is. After all, Lucina _did_ enjoy pretending to be Marth when I fought her…Hey! HEY!" Cloud yelled, grabbing Marth's attention.

"Ah! Sir Cloud, was it?" asked the Hero King, as he leaped off of the arena and onto the stands, next to the Ex-SOLDIER. "Have you come to gaze upon my performance in battle?" asked Marth humbly.

"Actually, uh…do you know where Lucina is?" Cloud asked bashfully. This question made Marth raise an eyebrow. "F-For a fight! We made a promise to cross blades at each other once again! And it would be today!" Cloud stated, lying through his teeth.

"Lady Lucina? Hm…sadly, she is not here. Which I find rather odd considering that she hangs around in this area. A lot." Marth replied with a look of dismay on his face. "But…have you asked Lady Palutena?"

"Palutena…alright. Thanks for the information." Cloud replied, immediately running back into the large door.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Marth tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was going, going, going, _gone_.

**_-FLASH CUT TO A TEMPLE-_**

**_(BGM Playing – The Archylte Steppe from Final Fantasy XIII)_**

"(_Hm…I think I'll relax in the hot springs…_)" The green-haired deity thought to herself, as she went into a small, cube-shaped bathhouse, stripped out of a towel, and slowly stepped into the water. "(_Mmm…I needed this…_)"

*_pant_* *_pant_* *_pant_* *_pant_*

Palutena could literally hear heavy breathing coming from outside. "(_Oh, joy._)" She thought sarcastically. "(_Could it be that cranky Goddess of Nature again, interrupting me about humans doing bad stuff again?_)"

"Palutena? Palutena? Hey! Palute-"

Cloud was shouting the goddess of light's name, until he saw steam coming out of the bathhouse. He ran inside, but did _not_ expect to see the green-haired deity herself bathing!

"Aaaaahhh!" Palutena covered herself, blushing.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Cloud apologized as he averted his eyes away and ran out of the house.

"(_Hmm…_)" The green-haired goddess bit her lip, planning something mischievous.

Cloud huffed and puffed as he was standing outside of the house, embarrassed that he accidently ran into the bathhouse. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from the back of his turtleneck and back into the bathhouse!

"_Well, well, well…if it isn't the newcomer_." said Palutena flirtatiously, as she was brushing her hands on Cloud's chest. "_You're a little pervert, aren't you?_"

"I-I said I was sorry…I didn't come here to spy on you bathing. I-I didn't even know you were in here. I just came looking for someone, that's all!" said Cloud, slowly losing his composure.

"_Someone, you ask? I see…_" said Palutena rather sadly, as she let go of Cloud and kept her distance away from him. "Tell me who you're looking for and I promise I won't tell a single soul that you walked in on me bathing." Palutena giggled.

"L-Lucina…"

"Oh? Her? What business do you have with her?"

"I…made a promise to…clash blades with her once again." Cloud replied, but this response made the goddess (who was wearing a towel) float upwards, turn him around by force and loom over him.

"_Liar. You promised a date with her. I remembered._"

"Please don't tell anyone else about this…" Cloud asked depressingly.

"_Oh, don't worry. I promise not to inform anyone of this little incident OR about your little date with Lucina…if I get to spy on YOU on your little date."_ Palutena smirked.

Cloud groaned in response, ultimately regretting the stupid decision he made to walk into here. "…Fine."

"Good. Go ask Reflet (aka Female Robin). Maybe she knows where _little Lucy_ is. I'm rather busy right now."

"*_sigh_* …Thanks." Cloud ran out, mumbling some profanity under his breath that would _instantly_ get him into a large heap of trouble. But luckily, nobody heard what he saying, not even the goddess of light herself.

"Hahahahaha…it's so much fun to watch mortals like him lose their composure at the site of _beautiful_ being like myself." Palutena thought happily - and sadistically - to herself.

"_PALUTENA!" _screamed a familiar, angry goddess of nature.

"*_sigh_*…Me damnit…"

**_-FLASH CUT TO A SMALL TOWN-_**

**_(BGM Playing – Shh…Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you from Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Where is she…where is she…? Where is-"

Cloud immediately stopped in placed as he _finally_ found who he was looking for: Lucina! Cloud immediately ran up to her, but was met with Lucina holding her hand up at him, not wanting him to speak.

"Sssshhhhhh!"

"What-"

"SSSSSHHHHH!" Lucina angrily turned to Cloud, then dragged him into her hiding spot! (Which was an alleyway). "You're going to get us caught!"

"By who?"

"By…_them_." Lucina points at a couple. More specifically, it was her father, Chrom, and his girlfriend, Reflet. The couple was currently looking at a flower stand, presumably for a _very gorgeous_ bouquet of roses.

"Why are you doing this, if I may ask?" Cloud whispered.

"Well, um…actually, can I ask _you_ something first? Why are you here?" Lucina whispered back.

"Looking for you. Last time we were together, you said '_I'll be waiting_', resulting in me setting up a date with you. I've literally been looking for you ever since I left my dorm." Cloud stated.

"Oh! Uh…um…about that…" Lucina replied, twiddling her fingers. "I…don't know how a date works…"

"Huh?"

"I've spent most of my entire life either trying to spend as much time as I can with father and mother, being taught swordplay by my father, and planning how to fight back against Grima and rewrite the future. I…I'm afraid I haven't that much free time in my world, unlike you, Cloud..." The blue-haired princess declared in a saddened tone of voice. "Soooo...the reason why I didn't meet up with you is because I was spending most of my time spying on my father and Reflet, who are on a date theirselves. So if I analyzed what they were doing, I figured out that whatever events they'd be doing would be something I could…recreate. But with _you_."

"Why don't you just outright ask your father and Reflet on how a date works? It won't hurt to ask." Cloud asked confusingly. Lucina's face turned red in response.

"I-I-It's a little embarrassing…" Lucina replied weakly.

"(_You put on serious, cocky alter-ego as 'Marth', took our battle - and almost EVERYTHING - very seriously, yet you played with my hair that one time and you can't even ask your own parent on how a date works. You really are like a child._)" Cloud thought, but then he began to chuckle. "…Heh. Ahahaha."

"What's so funny?" Lucina asked, now concerned.

"…I'll ask them for advice." The spiky-haired warrior replied, walking over to Chrom and Reflet.

"(_Aaahhhh! No! Cloud! What are you doing?! I was gonna go ask them for advice!_)" Lucina thought worryingly, gritting her teeth.

**_(BGM Playing – But, Frederick, it's nearly dark! from Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Excuse me." Cloud interrupted, making Chrom and Reflet turn around to face him.

"Oh! The newcomer!...Cloud, was it?" Reflet spoke up, lending out a handshake. Cloud nodded in response and shook her hand.

"…And you must be Lucina's dad." Cloud stated, surprising the father of Lucina.

"You know who my daughter is?" Chrom asked as he shook the blonde-haired man's hand.

"We fought against each other when she was pretending to be the Hero King, Marth. And she accidently set up a date with me, despite the fact that she knows nothing about dates." Cloud said nervously.

"Lucina? She did that?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Fought against her, made a large mess out of Arena Ferox when nobody was looking, found out she was a woman, and she nervously said that she'd be 'waiting for me'. I know this all sounds rather silly, but trust me. _It happened_." Cloud stated. Chrom looked surprised, but Reflet looked rather unsurprised by such a story.

"That's quite a tale. Lucina's a very…interesting individual." Reflet replied. Chrom gave her a weird look. "When I was aiding Chrom back in our world, Lucina accused me of attempting to seduce him. She outright declared that she promised to spy on my every move with him. We even got into a heated, albeit nonsensical argument about Chrom. I kept telling her constantly that I had no purpose whatsoever of stealing him away from her AND that we were 'just friends', then she got _really _angry at me, accusing me of not only attempting to seduce him, but also yelled, and I quote: 'My father is a gallant, wonderful man! How DARE you not be attracted to him! If you don't fall in love with him soon, my true anger will show!'"

O_O

That was the expression both Chrom and Cloud were making right now.

"(_Noooooo!_)" Lucina thought as her face turned red.

"That…makes a lot of sense actually." Chrom spoke up. "I remembered a few times that you were suddenly trying to avoid me."

"But hey, there's nothing to worry about. She eventually apologized for her childish tactics in trying to get me away from you, Chrom." Reflet replied, giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"Ahh. That's good to know!" Chrom responded cheerfully. Lucina let out a sigh of relief. Though Cloud was still weirded out by Reflet's stories about Lucina.

"…Your daughter's weird." Cloud bluntly told Chrom.

"_You have no idea_." Reflet replied bluntly.

"I mean, it's not you two are gonna get married someday without her knowledge or something…" Cloud stated, shrugging. Chrom and Reflet looked away from each other, hiding their blushes.

"O-Oh, I can assure you, we're just dating!" Chrom replied.

"Yeah! I mean, we're more like lovers in crime than eventual newlyweds! Originally, we were just partners. But now we're lovers! Lovers in crime on the battlefield!" Reflet responded bashfully.

"Hm. Such a cheesy name for a group." said Cloud.

"You got a better one or something?" Reflet raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I do. It's AVALANCHE. That's the name of my team back in my world. It's called that because it's our job to bring down an AVALANCHE of justice down upon our enemies!" The leader of AVALANCHE stated boastfully, slowly putting on a bravado persona like he did when first joined said group.

"'Bring down an AVALANCHE of justice down upon your enemies'…that sounds awesome!" Chrom replied, expressing awe.

"Ahhh…sounds rather cheesy…though I will admit, that does sound cool." Reflet replied. "And is your name 'Cloud' because you rain on your enemies' parade?" Reflet asked jokingly.

**_(BGM Playing – Results Theme from Dragon Ball FighterZ)_**

"Yes. That's right!" The Ex-SOLDIER proudly boasted, currently doing the "I am Super Vegeta!" pose from DBZ and DBFZ.

"(_H-He's putting on a bravado…in front of my father! Ahhhh…_)" Lucina thought, glaring at the spiky-haired man.

"Eheheheh…Ahahahahahahaha!" Chrom began to laugh!

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms, tilting his head, and slowly putting down his bravado.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…that bravado you were putting up…reminds me so much of Lucina's strong sense of justice and her interpretation of the Hero King! Ahahaha…" Chrom responded, still chuckling. Cloud looked over to Reflet, who was giggling to herself that what he just did _does_ look like something that Lucina in her "Marth" persona would do.

"You're welcome for the wonderful show." Cloud said both genuinely _and _sarcastically, while kneeling and taking a bow.

"(_H-He's kneeling before father! He has the right idea!_)" Lucina thought, surprised and delighted to see such a sight.

**_(BGM Playing – Id (Serenity) from Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"_Anyways…_what brings you here?" Chrom asked, catching his breath.

"Seeking advice. On how to go on a traditional date. With your daughter." Cloud replied bluntly. Lucina, overhearing this, hid her face in embarrassment.

"(_Well, he DOES seem like good person_)…sure, why not?" Reflet spoke up.

"Well…judging from your story, it seems that my daughter has taken an interest to you. Sure, why not?" Chrom replied, openly willing to help.

"Alright. Show me the ropes, then." said Cloud.

20 minutes have passed as Reflet and Chrom were showing Cloud around town, giving him dating advice. Lucina was spying on them like she did with Reflet back in her home world, underneath her "Marth" disguise, no less.

"(_That Cloud…I was originally just going to spy on my father and Reflet to know how a date works…but I think I'll just follow him instead!_)" Lucina thought.

"Alright. I'm starting to get the gist of it. Thank you both for your time." Cloud thanked the duo and walked out of town. Little did he know that Lucina started to follow him.

"(_I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask others for advice._)" Cloud thought to himself.

**_5 minutes later…_**

**_(BGM Playing – Stops)_**

"You've put up quite the battle, Sir Shulk!" said the Hero King respectfully, taking a bow.

"You're pretty strong yourself, Marth!" Shulk replied, smiling.

Cloud was watching from a distance as the two finished their little duel. "(_Alright, Cloud. There's no need to be embarrassed. Just gotta ask them if they know anything and that'll be that._)" The spiky-haired man thought to himself with confidence, attempting to brush off any embarrassment within him by taking a deep breath.

"H-Hey, guys." Cloud approached the duo nervously.

**_(BGM Playing – Descendant of Shinobi from Final Fantasy VII)_**

"Ah! Cloud! What an unexpected surprise!" Shulk stated cheerfully.

"Ah! Sir Cloud. What brings you here?" Marth greeted with a bow.

"So, uh…just out of curiosity, and uh…please don't tell anyone about this." Cloud asked anxiously. Both Marth and Shulk nodded in agreement. "But…do you two…have somebody you love?" The two boys were taken aback by this question.

"_Yes. She's very dear to me._" Both Marth _and _Shulk at the exact same time, causing the two to look at each other in surprise. Shulk was talking about Fiora and Marth was talking about Caeda.

"Ah. That's good. I was wondering if…you could…give me some advice…on…d-d-dating…?" Cloud asked bashfully.

To say that these two _did not_ expect Cloud, _of all people_, asking them for advice on dating was an understatement. The duo looked to each other, smiled, and then turned to Cloud, smiling.

"_No problem!/Leave it to me!_" The boys humbly accepted his request.

10 minutes have passed as Marth and Shulk were helping Cloud out. Lucina continued to spy on the boys, while doing her best to keep her distance. The trio was inside a dress shop, and Lucina was hiding in place, watching Cloud gaze at a beautiful small spaghetti-strapped white dress.

"(_Hm…he's been looking at that dress for a while now…I think I know what I'm going to buy here…!_)"

**_5 minutes later…_**

"Thanks again." Cloud waved goodbye to the duo.

"_Anytime_!" The boys replied.

Cloud walked home to his dorm, holding a plastic bag with black and white clothes inside, presumably the outfit he'll be wearing on that date.

**_(BGM Stops)_**

However, the moment the approached the door of the building, an unknown figure turned him around and pressed him against the door. It was Lucina, or rather, Lucina in her "Marth" persona again.

**_(BGM Playing – An Unforgettable, Distant Day's Promise from Namco X Capcom)_**

**"Commoner! You shall pay for embarrassing me in that town and asking the gallant Lord Chrom for dating advice!" **Cloud rolled his eyes.

"(_Not again._) Why? Were you spying on me?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

**"No! I just came to ask you if you're ready for our date!" **said the Marth impersonator.

"_Tomorrow._" Cloud replied.

"What?"

"Be ready tomorrow. Not today. _Tomorrow_, at 14:00 (aka 2:00 pm). I know _a lot _of wonderful places to take you to." Cloud stated, smirking.

**"Hm! Very well! I shall make my grand appearance in front your dormitory in the morning before you know it!"** Lucina replied, proudly.

"Alrightthengoodbye." Cloud immediately turned around, only to be turned around again, having his back pressed against the door, and "Marth" was now up close to his face. _Very, very close._ "…Is there a quest I must fulfill, my liege?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

**_"Leader of AVALANCHE…If I see you getting touchy with another woman…" _**Lucina moved very closely to his left ear. **_"There will be A LOT of consequences."_**

"…Okay." Cloud replied, a little frightened.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucina replied cheerfully, as she ran back home.

"(_...Man, Reflet was right. She's an interesting individual indeed._)"

**_(BGM Fades)_**

**_(END OF CHAPTER 1)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next day…_**

**_(BGM Playing – Beyond the Wasteland from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Start at 1:47))_**

Cloud was fully prepared – and dressed – for the date. He was wearing a white tank-top, black button-up jacket, black slightly-baggy jeans, and brown front zipper winklepicker boots. Upon finished getting dressed, Cloud made a run for it out the door.

**_(BGM Volume Lowers, but still plays)_**

"Oh! Cloud!" said Lucina, who was just about to knock on the door. Lucina's hairstyle was changed to a ponytail that went down to her waist, the clothes she was wearing was the same white dress Cloud gazed at in the dress store (which went down to her thighs), a black bell-sleeved bolero over the dress, white leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. "Shall we?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Funny…_I_ should be the one asking you that." Cloud replied, smirking. The spiky-haired man took her hand. Lucina giggled as they walked away from the dorm, holding hands.

"(_Ehehehe…his hand feels so warm…_)" Lucina thought.

10 minutes have passed as Cloud and Lucina found theirselves a nice place to have brunch. It was a lovely café located in the city, and only a few people (specifically, five) were inside. The duo order theirselves cups of tea, a plate of egg sandwiches, then began to conversate.

"So what's your world like, Cloud?" Lucina asked, sipping her tea.

**_(BGM Playing – Anxious Heart from Final Fantasy VII)_**

"My world, ah…it's…pretty big and wide. I've been to almost every single area on the planet of Gaia. Such as Nibelheim, Midgar, Gold Saucer, Forgotten City…" said Cloud.

"Is that all of them?" said Lucina. Cloud couldn't tell whether this was serious or sarcastic question.

"No, those are the areas where the more…important events of my life occurred." Cloud replied, sighing. "I distanced myself away from people when I was a kid-" Lucina's eyes widened to this statement and interrupted.

"You…kept yourself away from others? Why? Did…you hate everyone or something? Did something happened?" Lucina asked, worryingly.

"Don't interrupt me." The blonde-haired warrior glared at his date.

"S-Sorry." The blue-haired princess looked down in shame.

"It's alright. There was this girl I liked, and…I wanted to hang out with her. Unfortunately for me, she was _very_ popular among the other boys and I hated her friends. I saw them as either stupid, immature, or both. And to hide my loneliness…I considered myself superior and better than everybody else."

"I-If I may ask, not to interrupt again…" Lucina raised her voice.

"Ask away."

"Is that how you developed a bravado?"

"Yes and no. Yes because…well, as I said before, I hated her friends, and saw myself as a better individual to hide my sadness, and no because the bravado I had developed also came from my delusional interpretation of how a member of SOLDIER works." Cloud stated, sipping his tea.

"Fascinating…but still, you didn't want to socialize with anyone?" Lucina asked, sipping her tea.

"I was a rather troublesome kid. I only hated the other kids, but then began to hate myself after a terrible incident. The girl I mentioned wanted to go to a tall mountain, thinking that's where her mother went to after she died. We both lost our footing off a bridge and fell from a large gap." Cloud stated. Lucina's eyes widened, holding her hands to her mouth.

"And you were a kid when this happened?! That's awful!" said Lucina worryingly.

"Luckily, for me that is, I survived the fall and didn't suffer any critical injuries. The girl also survived, but wasn't so lucky. Everybody found out what we did and blamed me for taking her to mountain. Her father forbade me from going near her and nobody wanted to come near me after that. I began to hate myself after that incident because I failed to save her, and I would get into fights with people for little or no reason." said Cloud, clutching his head.

"But…but it's not your fault! Isn't it _her_ fault for choosing to go to that mountain in the first place?" said Lucina angrily.

"Honestly, I don't even know if that girl had told all of the people in town that is was actually her fault for putting herself in danger. I was only mad at myself for not doing a better job at protecting her, but wasn't mad at her for foolishly going to the mountains. I was a pretty stupid kid." Cloud replied, gulping down his tea.

"Who is this woman?" Lucina asked.

"It's none of your concern…and it's none of mine, either. It's all in the past now. I mean, we're still friends, but I don't even have a crush on her anymore. It's not like she'll be here anyway." Cloud stated, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Fair point…also, I don't think we should be talking about crushes on other people on our date, Cloud." Lucina stated sternly.

"Went off the rails there. I apologize." said Cloud.

"That's alright…anyways, could you continue your story?" said Lucina, holding out her empty cup.

"Yeah. I will." Cloud replied, pouring her another cup of tea. "After that incident, I declared to join SOLDIER and become just as famous as Sephiroth. And before you ask who he is…he's a very powerful and famous swordsman who worked for Shinra. I looked up to him in high regards…until one day, when we came to visit my hometown, he went insane. He believed himself to be a monster created by Shinra and a member of a gone-but-not-forgotten race called the Cetra. He went insane and the process, declared to 'take the planet back from humans', killed everybody in my village, then stormed off to search for his 'mother', Jenova."

"Gods…" Lucina expressed shock at such an experience.

"After I found out that he killed my mother, I've decided to take action and kill him. At first, I thought I succeeded in killing him, but…it turned out, he went into…hiding, for lack of a better term. After the whole incident, I was put into a vegetative state alongside a close friend of mine." said Cloud, holding his head.

"A close friend? Is this the same person you spoke about before?" Lucina asked, before munching on a sandwich.

"No, this one's different. His name's Zack Fair. He had the same goal as I had: To join SOLDIER. However, and I don't know if I told you this…I never made it into SOLDIER. But he did." Cloud stated as he munched onto a sandwich as well.

"You…you didn't? But…judging from your story about Sephiroth, I thought you succeeded in joining SOLDIER!" Lucina replied, finishing her sandwich.

"Yeah, about that…the reason I was able to remember that is because I had…my friend's memories about Sephiroth going insane. My memories became altered after I arrived to Midgar and I began to believe that I was in SOLDIER the whole time. But it turns out, it was all a lie. My friend, Zack made into 1st Class and I became an infantryman. A nobody." said Cloud, finishing his meal.

"Don't say that! You're not a nobody!" Lucina replied worryingly.

"To me, my hometown, and to everybody else, I was." Cloud stated as he looked down to himself. "But…my time at Shinra wasn't all that bad. After all, I _did_ befriend Zack during my time there. I saw him as both a hero and a role model, much like Sephiroth. He was amazing. But…"

"But what?"

"Four years after I 'defeated' Sephiroth, Zack and I were put in test tubes and used as experiments, as I told you before. That is, until we were deemed as failures. Zack managed to break out and carried me out because I was still in a vegetative state. He stated to himself that we were gonna move to Midgar to start a business and that he would reunite with somebody close to him. Sadly, that goal never came to pass. When I opened my eyes, I crawled over to him and found him dead."

"He…he died?! How did that happen?!" Lucina's eyes widened.

"I heard sounds of gunshots going off…next thing I know, he was covered in blood and bullet holes." Cloud replied, sipping his tea. "He told me 'you'll be my living legacy' and passed away."

"He seemed like quite the hero." Lucina expressed awe about Zack.

"He really was. You know that giant sword I wield? It originally belonged to him." Cloud smirked, crossing his arms. "I think that's enough about me."

**_(BGM Stops)_**

"Oh? Did you want to hear my past?" Lucina smiled, putting down her tea.

"Yeah. Tell me about yourself." Cloud replied, smiling.

"Okay! Well…I was born in the Halidom of Ylisse after the Ylisse-Plegia War." said Lucina.

"War?"

**_(BGM Playing – And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? from Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Yes. From what father and Reflet have told me, Ylisse and Plegia were at each other's throats due to differing opinions. My nation worships the Divine Dragon Naga, who possesses a great love for humanity, and Plegia worships the Fell Dragon Grima, who greatly despises humanity and attempted to destroy the entire world." said Lucina.

"Hm? Why the hell would a nation worship a being that attempted to destroy the world? That sounds like suicide." Cloud replied, raising an eyebrow. "Then again…there was a handful of people who worshiped Sephiroth."

"Really? Huh. Seems our worlds have one thing in common." said Lucina. "Anyways, Ylisse was more of a peaceful nation and Plegia was more of a war-obsessed nation. However, not _everyone_ in Plegia worshiped Grima."

"So you fight against those who worship this Grima?" Cloud asked, eating another sandwich.

"Exactly. I came from the future to save my father and his allies from Grima. I was told that father was murdered by somebody close to him." said Lucina.

"You came from the future? And your father was murdered?!" Cloud raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"That's right. My mother was also murdered. But…I can't remember who she was." said Lucina.

"You…what? You can't remember who your mother was?" Cloud asked, confusingly.

"I'm sorry. I can't even remember who was the wonderful woman my father wed. I'll admit that my memory was a bit…scrambled due the massive conquest regarding Grima destroying my home, trying to save the future all by myself, time travelling back to the past…I apologize for not remembering all the details properly." said Lucina sadly.

"Hey, it's alright. My memory was scrambled as well, no thanks to Sephiroth." Cloud replied with a reassuring smile. "I can't even remember who I hung out with at the Gold Saucer's Event Square and Round Square."

"Huh?" Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"Long story. Anyways, continue." Cloud replied, finishing his sandwich.

"I was taught swordplay by my father long before his passing. The sword I wield originally belonged to him." Lucina stated, sipping her tea.

"Really? Wow. It seems we both wield the weapons of fighters who passed away." Cloud said, surprised by another thing that he and Lucina had in common.

"I know, right? It's funny how fate works…" Lucina giggled. "Anyways, I ventured off to Mount Prism and prayed to Naga on how to defeat Grima. I was told that I had to travel back in time to prevent his resurrection, but I didn't want my identity to be shown to my father and to the Shepherds."

"Shepherds? Is that your team name or something?" Cloud asked.

"You could say that." said Lucina.

"Huh. AVALANCHE is my team, Shepherds is your team…I didn't know you had a team yourself. _And_ a team name. I thought the only team you had were your father and Reflet." said Cloud.

"Nope. I've got myself a team." Lucina giggled, surprised that she and Cloud had _another_ thing the two had in common. "Anyways, in order to hide my identity, I disguised myself as the famed Hero King, the prince of Archanea, my ancestor, Marth."

"Marth's your ancestor? So _that's_ why you pretended to be Marth when we first met." said Cloud. "I've actually met him and he seemed really nice, although he was a little…boastful about his past victories in these tournaments."

"Isn't he wonderful? My family owes a lot to the prince. After all…he _is_ my predecessor." said Lucina, smiling.

"(_Kind of like Zack…_)" Cloud thought to himself, sipping his tea.

"Anyways, upon arriving to the past, I spent most of my time rescuing my father's allies and fighting against other warriors at a tournament. Did you know that I became the champion as said tournament until my father arrived? The original champion was some poor soul who was scared of women." said Lucina, eating another sandwich.

"Is that why you were able to defeat him with ease? Because he feared women?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"Yes…and no. No, because he found out my identity, much to my chagrin, and yes because, since I am a woman, and since he feared women, he hesitated long enough for me to knock him out." said Lucina. "Anyways, I fought against father and he put up quite a fight. He was surprised to see that I wielded the Falchion and asked me who taught me how to fight. I replied to him 'my father'." Lucina stated, happily recapping the events that occurred at Arena Ferox.

"His response?" Cloud asked, expecting a 'I have a child/daughter?!' response.

"He didn't say anything." said Lucina. Cloud was weirded out by this response.

"O-Okay…" said Cloud, finishing his tea.

"My father's a wonderful man. Other than teaching me how to fight, he was kind, strong, protective, a little clumsy, but an incredible leader nonetheless…" said Lucina, singing praise of Chrom.

"Sounds like he's more than just your father alone. Sounds like he a father to his team." said Cloud.

"You…could say that. Ehehehe." Lucina giggled. After a long conversation talking about each other's past, the waitress walked over to the duo for them to pay the bill. After doing so, the two warriors left the Café, contemplating on where to go next.

"I heard there's a huge amusement park far away from here. What say we go there?" Cloud asked, holding out his hand.

"An…an amusement park? Is that like a festival or something?" said Lucina, confused by a concept that doesn't exist in her world.

"You could say that. But bigger, and more…wilder?" said Cloud, still holding out his hand.

"Very well, let's go then!" said Lucina, grabbing his hand.

**_(BGM Fades)_**

**_(END OF CHAPTER 2)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(BGM Playing – Gold Saucer from Final Fantasy VII)_**

15 minutes have passed as the duo walked all the way over to a large amusement park. The park itself was loaded with roller coasters, shooting galleries, a ferris wheel, a theatrical play, a race track, a fight pit, an arcade machine-shaped building, many other attractions, and a _very_ large tower in the middle of it all.

"Gods…this place looks huge! Do you have something like this back in your world?" said Lucina.

"Absolutely. It was a lot of fun." Cloud smiled, fondly remembering the wonderful times he had at the Gold Saucer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have the time of our lives!" Lucina yelled, dragging Cloud to a shooting gallery. "Ooh, that looks so cute!" said Lucina, looking at a big bear plush.

"(_I didn't know she had a thing for stuff like this…_)" Cloud thought, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna win that thing? You're gonna have to win the shooting gallery then." said Cloud, smirking.

"Very well!" Lucina boasted, walking up to the employee that runs the gallery. "I would like to partake in this 'shooting gallery'! I wish to win that bear plush!" said Lucina.

**_(BGM Volume Lowers, but still plays)_**

"Ah, well then, miss! To win such a fabulous prize, you must shoot down all of those bottles with this crossbow!" said the employee. "But it will cost you a pretty penny! 200 Gold!" Lucina looked into her pouches and saw that she only had 1000 on her.

"I accept." said Lucina, handing over the Gold. The employee handed over a loaded crossbow and a pyramid of ten bottles appeared out of thin air. Lucina began shooting down the top bottle, then the next row of bottles on the right, then aimed to the left…only for the crossbow to shoot no more arrows. "What? E-Excuse me, there wasn't enough arrows in this bow." Lucina stated to the employee.

"Ah, but here's the thing: You start off the game with only five arrows and you have to strategize on how to knock down ten bottles with only five arrows!" said the employee.

"(_He didn't even bother telling her about the limited arrows after she lost? What a rip._)" Cloud thought, squinting at the employee.

"Let me give it another try then!" said Lucina, handing over another 100 Gold. She was given another crossbow with five arrows and began thinking to herself on how to knock down multiple bottles with only a few arrows. "(_Hmm…should I shoot at the top first? No! I must shoot the bottom bottles first!_)" Lucina thought, aiming the crossbow at the bottom bottles. She fired at the bottle on the bottom right, only for the first arrow to miss completely and fly straight through the gap of two bottles. "(_Rrgh! Unlucky shot!_)" She muttered, firing another arrow, only for the arrow to fly through another gap. "(_Damnit!_)" She fired a third and fourth arrow at the bottom left and right bottles, successfully knocking every bottle down except for one singular bottle. This was it, one last arrow on one last bottle. She takes aim, and then…

*_BEEP!_*

That was the sound an offscreen buzzer made, and the crossbow Lucina was holding was taken away by the employee.

"Wh-What?! I was timed?!" Lucina squealed, upset from what was happening.

"(_Oh for god's sake…where was the timer?!_)" Cloud muttered, glaring at the employee. The employee looked over to Lucina's date and couldn't help but feel intimidated by the spiky-haired man.

**_(BGM Playing – Krillin Theme from Dragon Ball FighterZ)_**

"Is there a problem sir?" The employed asked Cloud.

"Oh no, no problems at all. Absolutely no problems about an employee not showing a timer." said a sarcastic Cloud, sneering at him.

"S-Sorry sir, I-I'll be sure to show it off for this next round…if your date intends to pay another-"

*_Slam!_*

"Give me the crossbow. Now." Cloud demanded, putting down 100 Gold, now determined to win Lucina that bear plush.

"Y-Yes sir!" said the employee, handing over the crossbow, and holding up the timer for the duo to check on. The bottles appeared, and Cloud, closing one of his eyes to focus, wasted no time shooting down the left and right bottom bottles, using up two arrows and successfully knocking down all bottles except for one.

"There, I made it slightly easier for you." said Cloud, handing the crossbow over to Lucina. Lucina was surprised to see Cloud knocking down all the bottles except for one. Lucina was down to three arrows and fired two at the last remaining bottle…only for them to miss. Lucina looked over at the timer and it was down to 11 seconds.

"Alright. 11 seconds left, one more arrow, one more bottle, I've got to focus!" said Lucina, closing one of her eyes and aimed the crossbow firmly at the last bottle to focus, as the time went down to 2 seconds, Lucina took a shot and succeeded in knocking down the final bottle. "YES!" Lucina cheered, as the employee grabbed out the bear plush and handed it over to her.

"You're welcome, by the way." said Cloud, crossing his arms.

"Thank you." said Lucina, hugging both the bear plush and her date.

"Let's go check somewhere else." said Cloud, nervously wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, let's." said his date. The duo spent the rest of the day playing arcade games (which Cloud kept beating Lucina at due to having more exposure to said games), riding on roller coasters (which Lucina saw as a test of bravery, but Cloud, known for having motion sickness, didn't feel so well after the ride), watching a hammy theatrical play (which was very corny, at least in Cloud's opinion, but fascinating, in Lucina's opinion), watching a fight pit between Pit, Dark Pit, and three house-sized food monsters (one was of a Tempura monster with Udon Noodles for a body, one was of a Chashu monster with Ramen Noodles for a body, and one was of a Kamaboko monster with Soba Noodles for a body), went through a spooky mansion (which slightly frightened the duo, key word: _slightly_), and finally, went to the ferris wheel, contemplating on their day so far.

**_(BGM Playing – Words Drowned by Fireworks from Final Fantasy VII)_**

"I don't think I've asked you this back at the Café, but…what are your hobbies?" Cloud asked, sitting away across from Lucina.

"My hobbies? Well…I love hanging out with my father, socializing with my fellow allies from the future, and shopping for cute things like this." said Lucina, holding up her big bear plush.

"Cute things, huh? What kind of cute things?" said a curious Cloud.

"Cute things such as bear hats, big fashionable glasses, purchasing dresses and decorating them with pictures of my extended family…" Lucina responded, smiling. All of those response _greatly_ weirded Cloud out, remembering when Reflet told him about the silly little facade she and Lucina had.

"That's…pleasant." Cloud leaned back on his seat.

"Your response says otherwise." said Lucina, frowning a bit.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not saying that as a bad thing, I'm saying that as a surprising thing. As in, you're an interesting person." said Cloud, smiling.

"You called me weird yesterday." said Lucina, sternly.

"Not that I mind. I've been with a lot of weird, yet interesting people back in my home world." said Cloud, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Really? Ah, well…that's good to know! My father's traveled with a lot of interesting people. And my allies from the future are quite interesting theirselves!" Lucina stated cheerfully.

"Guess that makes three of us." said Cloud, looking out the window. Lucina giggled in response.

"What about you? What're your hobbies?" Lucina asked.

"I enjoy snowboarding, motorcycling, and chocobo racing." said Cloud.

"Snowboarding? Motor…cycling? Chocobo?" said a confused Lucina, _completely _oblivious to these three concepts that do not exist in her home world.

"You don't have these where you're from? Man…" said Cloud. "I can't help but feel like we come from completely different time periods _and_ settings."

"I mean, you're not wrong…" said Lucina. "Teach me more about these hobbies of yours."

"Alright, you see…"

**_2 minutes later…_**

"And that's basically what they are."

"Gods…those hobbies sound rather dangerous!"

"I've been through worse, to be honest." Cloud crossed his arms.

"I-I see…you're an interesting person as well, Cloud!" said Lucina.

"Thanks." Cloud smiled.

**_*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*_**

"Ah! What's going on?...Oh?" Lucina looked around, surprised by the big, booming sounds going off in the distance.

"…Fireworks. Let me guess, you don't have them in your world?" said Cloud, looking over to the distance where the fireworks are.

"Actually, we do! Don't they look lovely?"

"Yeah…honestly, I'm surprised by how fast today went. I can't believe it's nighttime right now."

"Hehehe…me too." Lucina smiled. "Hey, uh…can you…come over her for a second?" Lucina scooted over and patted onto the seat next to her.

"Alright." Cloud obliged, walking over to Lucina's side and sitting next to her. "What do you need?"

"…Today has been wonderful. I've been having so much fun." Lucina gripped onto her bear plush.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cloud smiled.

"Actually…can I…ask you something?" Lucina asked.

"Sure." said Cloud.

"...Have you…ever been in love…? I mean, aside from your childhood friend you've told me about."

"I used to. But not anymore. You?"

"Nope. As I said before: Grima, family, swordplay, didn't have the time to settle down for a relationship with a boy…I mean, I _DID_ socialize with the other children during breaks, but didn't harbor any feelings towards them. Finishing off Grima and ensuring the safety of my family and future are my number one priorities. Nothing else." Lucina looked at him sternly.

"Is the war still going on?" said Cloud.

"It is…but currently put on hold thanks to Master Hand."

"Master Hand…could do that?"

"Yep. He can halt the flow of time in anyone's timeline or planet so that way, nobody would waste their time looking for where that fighter went."

"So, everyone's just…frozen in place or something? Does that include enemies such as Grima?"

"Yes. Yes it does!" Lucina smiled.

"Heh. That's good to know." Cloud smirk, thankful to know that nothing crucial is currently happening in his home world.

"That means we all can take a break from any crucial events going on in our worlds, and hang out with others!"

"So…does hanging out with me count as a priority?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"…Hehehe." Lucina giggled, then began to blush. Their time on the ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop at the entrance as they were guided to exit by the employees. The Cloud safely guided Lucina back to her dorm, thinking about the day that was flown by. "I had a lot of fun. The café, the amusement park…it was all wonderful." said the blue-haired princess.

**_(BGM Playing – Id (Serenity) from Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Hm…" Cloud nodded his head, looking down.

"Hey…aren't you going to…y'know…" said Lucina, closing her eyes, wanting a big surprise. Cloud responded by giving her a hug and patted her head.

"You wanna partake in a tournament together? Just the two of us?" Cloud asked, still patting her head.

"…Sure." said Lucina, as Cloud broke away from the hug.

"Anyways…I'll see you some other time. Perhaps when the next doubles tournament is hosted." said Cloud.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let you know when such a tournament is announced…unless you let me know first, that is." said Lucina.

"Alright. See ya later. And again, you're welcome for the wonderful time!" said Cloud, running off.

"Th-Thank you!" said Lucina, waving off to her date in the distance, then going inside her dorm.

"(_Hmph…I really wanted him to kiss me…_)" Lucina pouted, walking into her room.

"(_I…I'm too good for her. I'm sure she'll find somebody better suited for her. Me, on the other hand…I can't. We're from different worlds. Yeah, we may have a lot in common, but…I can't be in a relationship with her, as much as I want to. As much as I…love her._)" Cloud thought to himself sadly, until a hand reached out to grab his shoulder.

**_(BGM Volume Lowers, but still plays)_**

"Hey there, lover boy." Palutena stated, smirking at the blonde-haired boy.

"So, did you have fun spying on us?" Cloud rolled his eyes, as he continued walking.

"I did! She seemed quite attached to you." Palutena smiled, as she walked beside him. "Maybe Chrom will be lucky to have a son-in-law."

"What?!" Cloud was taken aback by this statement.

"Just kidding. So…how'd your romantic date go…?" Palutena giggled.

"The proper word for our date would be 'platonic'. And it went-"

"Eh? Platonic? What makes you say that?" Palutena asked, curious about why Cloud would think that.

"One: We're from different worlds and Two: I'm confident that she'll find somebody better suited for her back in her world." Cloud stated sadly.

"O-Oh…I see now." said Palutena, surprised.

"But…don't get me wrong. I...have a crush on her, and we have a lot more in common than you think, but-"

"Oh, so you _DO_ love her! But you don't think it would be a good idea to be in a relationship with her?"

"That's right. Because as I said before…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard. Different worlds, finding somebody better, yadda yadda yadda." said Palutena, brushing off Cloud's comments.

"Please don't tell her about this." Cloud begged.

"No promises." Palutena smirked. Cloud glared at her in response. "I'm kidding! I promise not to tell her. I swear." The green-haired goddess stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

"Also, are you sure you wanna walk all the way home at this time? I can teleport you back to your dorm, you know."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Be careful now! Seeya!"

"Seeya." said the blonde-haired warrior as he ran all the way back to his dorm.

**_(BGM Stops)_**

**_-FLASH FORWARD TO THE PRESENT-_**

"…And that was the story of our first date."

**_(BGM Playing – Someday, Under the Moon (Karaoke version) from Namco X Capcom)_**

Said the blue-haired princess as she finished telling the story of her first date with the famed Ex-SOLDIER to her friends and family, who were gathered around in a large circle, at the large dormitory that was above a library ran by Lyn. Cloud was sitting next to her, who assisted her in telling the story.

"Funny how you took it as a romantic date, but your boyfriend took it as a platonic one." said Kamui (aka Female Corrin).

"But now that you two have confessed to each other in this tournament, you're finally a pair, correct?" said Snake. Cloud and Lucina nodded in response.

"About damn time." said Samus sarcastically, crossing her arms. Cloud raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"That was quite the story, sweetie! And quite silly that you didn't go to me and your father for advice." said Reflet (aka Female Robin), as she was cuddling next to her husband, Chrom.

"Yes. Quite the story. And in a weird sort of fashion, Cloud kind of reminds me of yourself, Lucina. Aside from minor differences, of course…" said Chrom. Cloud was caught off-guard by this statement as this was _exactly_ what his daughter said to the blonde-haired man when she finally confessed her love to him on the night of her birthday.

"(_Heh. Like father, like daughter._)" Cloud thought, as he smiled at Lucina's family.

"You're welcome for the dating advice, by the way." Shulk jokingly stated. Cloud chuckled in response.

"Thank you for letting me spy on you two!" Palutena stated cheerfully, causing Lucina look are her weird and Cloud to give her a deadpan expression. "Hey! Don't forget that you saw me naked!" said the green-haired goddess, causing the blonde-haired man to facepalm in response and the blue-haired woman to look at him weird.

"I didn't _see anything_, I swear!" Cloud sneered.

"Oh, I know you didn't! Don't get me wrong, I know you didn't actually see nude, but maybe you should give me a warning from a distance next time so I can put on a towel!" Palutena replied, smirking.

"*_sigh_*…Again, I'm sorry." said a guilty Cloud.

"It's alright. As long as it doesn't happen again next time." Palutena stated, making Cloud and Lucina smile in response.

"Maybe we should go on a double date one of these days! Wouldn't you agree, Link?" said Zelda, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and winking at him, causing Link to slightly blush.

"My friends would be more than enthralled to hear such a story. Although I wonder what a quadruple date between the Phantom Thieves would go by…?" said Ren, fascinated by the story while also pondering on the concept of a quadruple date among his team.

"Or maybe one between those two, Zelda and Link, Samus and Snake, and me and weegee here!" said Daisy, hugging Luigi while pointing over to the two swordsmen. Samus and Snake looked at each other, blushed, then looked away in response.

"Quite the tale nonetheless." said Richter, stroking his chin.

"I never took you for someone who would go out of their way to seek help, Mr. Strife! For a while, I always thought that you were awesome at everything!" Isabelle stated cheerfully. Cloud was surprised by such a statement.

"Nobody's perfect, Isabelle." said Cloud, rubbing the back of his head.

"True that." Robin stated.

"I take it we should leave now?" Bayonetta asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucina and Cloud looked over at the clock and the time says it is currently 00:15 (aka 12:15 am).

"Yeah…I think we should head back to our dorms." Snake stated as he stood up and started stretching.

"I'm going back to my room. I live here, after all." Samus stated as she walked out the door.

"Any more stories for us to tell?" said Captain Falcon, stretching his arms and cracking bones.

"Nah." Cloud replied, rubbing his neck.

"What a shame. Anyways, we'll be taking our leave now." said Kamui, as she and everybody else walked out of the room (except for Cloud and Lucina).

"Mr. Snake! Mr. Amamiya! Wait for me!" said Isabelle, running after the two tall boys. The room was now empty except for the duo.

"Hm. I suppose I should take my leave as well." Cloud stated as he stood up, but Lucina grabbed his hand, as well as his attention.

**_(BGM Playing – Freesia (Karaoke version) from Mega Man Zero 4)_**

"No."

"No? I'm tired. I need to get back to my dorm."

"I'm tired as well, but I don't want you to leave." said the blue-haired princess as she dragged his hand towards her.

"So you want me to stay for the night again?"

"…Please?"

"Last time I stayed here, I smelled like your room and your dormmates took notice the next day."

"So did your dormmates."

"Tell you what…I'll stay for here for the night…" Lucina smiled upon hearing this. "…Tomorrow." Only for Lucina's smile to fade and raise an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"Well first off, it's super late…second, I was wondering if we do…activities together in your room around a time such as 21:00 (aka 9:00 pm) instead of 00:00 (aka 12:00 am)."

"…Ah! Okay! I would like that very much. I shall let you be off then." Lucina stated cheerfully, still holding onto his hand.

"Ok…aren't you going to let me go?"

"No."

"Why not?" Lucina pointed to her lips in response.

"All right then." Cloud leaned in closer to Lucina's face and face her a quick kiss on the lips. Lucina giggled and obliged to let go of Cloud's hand after getting what she wanted. "Seeya." Cloud walked out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Farewell, Cloud!" said Lucina, walking over to her door, closing it, then laying down on her bed. "(_Ehehehe...that Cloud…I love him…I don't even care…that we're from different worlds…_)" Lucina thought softly to herself, falling asleep. Cloud ran out of the dormitory to catch up with his fellow dormmates.

"Oh, hey kid. For a moment there, I thought you were gonna stay here for night again." said Snake, looking besides him.

"Nah. But I did promise her I would do so tomorrow." Cloud replied.

"Now all we have to do is wait for you and Ms. Aran to cross that bridge, Mr. Snake!" Isabelle stated cheerfully before Cloud lifted her up and wrapped her around his arms, carrying her.

"What? Whatever could you be talking abo-"

"Oh please! Don't act like that. The three of us already know that Samus Aran is '_your kind of woman_'." Ren interrupted, smiling at Snake.

"H-Hey! You didn't even know that until Isabelle spilled the beans." Snake replied, still a little flustered. Cloud patted Isabelle on the head upon hearing this, chuckling.

"Heh."

"(_Damn kid._)" Snake thought, squinting at the Buster Basher.

**_THE END_**

_I hope you enjoyed reading this! Holy MOLY, did this take a whole month to write, especially since I was suffering from a VERY bad case of writer's block. But I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. And I hope you enjoyed reading this. Seeya!_


End file.
